


Pick-up Lines

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Star trek <br/>Characters: Spock, Kirk, Chekov (others mentioned)<br/>Relationship: Spock/reader <br/>Request: Awesome! Could you do one where the reader keeps using cheesy pick up lines on Spock and he's constantly pointing out flaws in them? And at the ending he tells reader a pick up line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-up Lines

You walked along the corridors with your hips swaying to the tune you were humming. As you turned the corner, your eyes fall on none other than Mr Spock.  
He was staring intently at his communication device and sighing. His attention was caught by you giggling at his frustration while you walked towards him.   
“Whats the trouble?” You ask, stopping a few feet in front of him.   
“One of the engine bays has a small fracture in one of the bay walls and I am trying to see if we have enough materials to fill it or if we may just have to wait till we are in a closer proximity to order them.” Spock signs, going back to his device.   
“Ive got a hole you could fill.” You giggle while walking past him, sending him a wink as you walk away. You saw the slight confusion in his eyes.  
“You should report it then.” He calls after you, nearly making you fall against the wall in laughter.   
\--------------------------------- time skip --------------  
Sitting in your office, you jumped when the doors opened. You had been in a daydream and hadn’t been expecting company at all so when a stack of papers walked through with legs, you smiled.   
“Good afternoon, Mr Spock.” You called to the papers as they were placed on your desk and Spocks head popped out from behind.   
“Good afternoon, miss [y/n]. The captain has requested you complete this paperwork so it can be submitted by next week.” Half way through Spocks sentence, you threw your body back into your chair and let out a long sigh, drowning him out. He shook his head and went to leave. You knew there was one thing that would cheer you up.   
“Hey!” You called after him, making him turn back to you with a raised eyebrow.   
“Yes?”  
“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?” You smirk at him.  
“Firstly, love is nothing more than a chemical reaction in your brain and secondly, I was the one who walked in. You have remained seated this whole time.” He stated only to be answered by you laughing and shaking your head at him. He left rather confused while you got started on your paper work and he started to leave the room.   
\--------------------time skip ----------------------  
It had been a long day and you had managed to power through all your paperwork with no thanks to Bones who had said that he couldn’t do your work for you.   
You enter the bridge with the paper work piled high above your eyelevel and only managed to get here without falling because you knew the halls and people moved out the day.   
“Mizz [l/n] on the bridge.” Chekov called out as Kirk twirled his seat with a chuckle. You walked over to a clear surface and placed down the papers for someone else to file before turning to Kirk with an unamused look on your face.   
“So, how has your day been?” Kirk asked with a smirk.   
“Spectacular.” You said though gritted teeth, your voice dripping with sarcasm. Your eyes fell on Spock who was look up at you from his work. You couldn’t help but smile at him. It was very difficult to distract him from his work and yet you seemed to be able to do it so easily. Spock returned the smile as you walked past him.   
“Hey. If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.” You giggle, turning and facing Spock as you walked backwards past Sulu and Kirk.   
“[y/n], by now you should know Santa is a fictional character created to make children behave.” Spock eyebrows knit together as you gasp and run up to Checkov, placing your hands over his ears.   
“Spock! Think of the children!” You couldn’t hid the laugher as Chekov shook his head and everyone laughed. Everyone except Spock who scowled at you. You just stuck your tongue out at him and left the bridge.   
\--------------time skip ---------------------  
It had been a few days since the Santa bridge incident and Spock had been avoiding you. He would walked out of the room when you walked in. He would send others to your office to give you or pick up paperwork or would only go in when you were out of office and Bones would tell you.   
It was starting to get to you as you blamed yourself for his sudden distance. So you decided to go see him in his room. As you walked to his room, your mind was racing as you thought of what you were going to say to him. You missed him and if it meant that you didn’t uses the cheesy pick up lines on him, you weren’t going to. You were reluctant to admit to yourself that you had feeling for him and the pick up lines were just a front that you used so you didn’t do something stupid.   
Knocking on his door, you step back and waited for him to answer. When the door did open, you could see the shock on his face. You had never come to his room after work hours unless there was a reason or something was going wrong.   
“[y/n]. What are you doing here?” he asked, stepping forward and holding his hands behind his back. You smiled sadly at him.  
“Hi. I came to apologise for my behaviour.” You lower your head and grasp your hands behind your back.   
“What behaviour? Your work has been spotless and you are professional. What have you to apologise for?” Spock steps out of his room, a little concerned about the way you were acting. You were totally avoiding looking in his eyes and you were slightly hunched over.   
“For the silly pick up lines. I know they make you uncomfortable. I- I just-.” You rail off and look to the side, sighing.   
“Why do you like using them? And why only on me?” Spock asks, his hands falling to his side.   
“Because you make me laugh.” You giggle a little, glancing up at him since you were a good bit shorter than him. Spocks eyes widened.   
He had never been the sort of person to make someone else smile or laugh unless it was at him and yet you looked up at him with adoration in your eyes for him.   
“Why not anyone else?” He breathed, stepping closer to you, expecting you to move away but you stayed, only looking down at the floor.   
“I don’t have feelings for anyone else.” You breath and instantly regret what you had said. You had no idea why you said it or what part of you thought it would be a good idea as you jump.   
“Sorry.” You stammer and back away from Spock, who eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. Turning on your heel, you ran down the corridors and straight into Kirk.   
“Whoa, whoa, [y/n]! Where the fire?” He chuckle but you shake your head, covering your mouth with your hand and ran away from him. Kirk watches you go and then look to the direction you came from to see Spock still staring after you.   
“what happened?” Kirk walked up to Spock, confusion evident on his face.   
“I think I need your help.” Spock snapped out of his trance, looking to his friend and captain who was now grinning wickedly.  
\----------------time skip ------------------------  
You were pacing in your office. You were still slapping yourself for admitting your feeling to him last night. You hadn’t had any sleep last night and it showed. Luckily, you didn’t have much to do work wide. Unluckily, you didn’t have anything to take your mind off of Spock.   
You jumped when your office door opened and Spock walked in.   
“Spock? What are you doing here?” You try to keep your voice light as you leaned against your desk.   
“i- I came to ask you a question.” As Spock spoke, you couldn’t help but smile at the fact he had stuttered his first word.   
“Sure.” You jump up onto the desk, swinging your legs and look at him, waiting patiently.   
“Do you have a name or can I call you mine?” Spocks somewhat monotone voice made you frown.  
“Spock, you know my name, why-“ You trailed off as you realised what he had said. You looked at him with wide eyes as your mouth opened slightly.   
“Did- did you just uses a cheesy pick up line on me?” You ask, somewhat bewildered.   
“I believe I did, yes.” Spock walked forward, his hands clasped behind his back.   
“Why?” You jump down from the table and walk forward to meet him, only a centimetre or so between your bodies.   
“Because I have feelings for you.” Spock then ducked his head and pressed a timid kiss to your lips. You quickly kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands placed themselves on your hips.   
As you pulled away, you couldn’t help but sigh contently, smiling at Spock who returned the smile. You could see it was genuine and that he truly meant what had just happened between you both.   
“Spock, stop making out with [y/n] and get your Vulcan ass back to the bridge!” Kirks voice boomed through the tannoy, making your cheeks explode in a deep shade of red. He must have been watching through the cameras and now everyone on board knew.   
“Coming, captain.” Spock said through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed at the interruption. He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead and went to take his leave. Just as he was about to walk through the door, you called his name. He turned and raised an eyebrow at you.   
“I want our love to be like pi, irrational and never ending.” You beam at him, waiting for him to pick a hole in the pick up line, but he just smiled at you.   
“As do i.” He then left as you nearly fainted.


End file.
